Le SMS qui changea tout
by Nobuta-chuunyuu
Summary: Parce que la femme qui aime est naïve. Parce que les mots sont manipulables à souhait.


_Bonjour, bonjour ! De retour parmi vous mes très chers amis !Un ptit peu de guimauve et enfin un happy end ! Bonne lecture donc, on se retrouve à la fin ! =}_

**Le SMS qui changea tout …**

Ce matin là il faisait beau, le ciel azur étendait son incroyable pureté au-delà de l'infini. Toute la nuit, il avait neigé et désormais toute surface exposée était recouverte de ce manteau hivernal. Le contraste entre le bleu de ciel et le blanc de la terre donnait une dimension féérique à ce réveil. Oui, ce matin tout allait pour le mieux dans la vie de Sakura Haruno.

Cette nuit, alors que le froid se déchainait à l'extérieur, la demoiselle s'était noyée dans un tourbillon de chaleur enivrant. Cet homme, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, lui avait fait l'amour avec une passion brûlante et dévorante. Mais le bonheur qui avait étreint son corps, tout comme son cœur, tenait son origine d'un autre fait. Cette nuit il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait murmuré, la caressant d'un souffle, avant de s'emparé avec fièvre de ses lèvres. Alors elle n'avait pu lui résister plus longtemps et lui avait offert son corps en plus de son âme, après six mois fabuleux de relation.

Doucement, elle sortit de son état de sommeil, quittant avec paresse la chaleur réconfortante de leurs draps. Un étrange sentiment de plénitude l'habitait et forçait ses douces lèvres à s'étirer en un merveilleux sourire épanouit. Elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle pensait que rien ne pourrait la faire descendre de son petit nuage.

Créature naïve qu'est la femme qui se croit aimée. L'homme vil s'amuse à jouer avec son cœur pour obtenir son corps. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, la victoire n'en ai que plus jouissive.

S'étirant tel un chaton malicieux, elle chercha la tiédeur du corps de son amour. Mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent qu'un vide glacial. Automatiquement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour constater la dure réalité de cette absence. Un léger doute vint voiler son regard en une fraction de seconde. Où était-il ? Inquiète, elle se redressa vivement, créant un brusque vertige et faisant glisser le drap sur son corps nu. Le cœur battant comme celui d'un lapin poursuivit par un renard, elle laissa son regard errer dans la pièce à la recherche d'une preuve de sa méprise.

Sa respiration s'apaisa tout comme son cœur lorsque ses yeux émeraude se posèrent sur un bout de papier scotché sur la porte de la chambre. S'enroulant précautionneusement dans la soie noire des draps, elle se dirigea sereinement vers celui-ci. Ses doigts fins le décrochèrent avec délicatesse. Quelques mots griffonnés à la va vite venaient noircir le petit billet.

« A ce soir Amour, j'aurais aimé assister à ton éveil mais le devoir m'appel. Tendrement. N. »

Un autre sourire, encore plus parfait que le précédent naquit. Alors il ne l'avait pas lâchement abandonné, il ne l'avait pas quitté, il l'aimait. Virevoltant dans la chambre, entrainant draps et cheveux dans un délicieux tourbillon de noir et rose, elle laissa sa joie la transporter. Il l'aimait ! Rien ne pouvait gâcher cet instant de lies. Un magnifique rire cristallin envahit la pièce alors qu'elle se laissait gracieusement retomber sur le lit, complice de leur passion.

Alors qu'elle rêvait éveiller, se remémorant cette fabuleuse nuit, son portable sonna et la tira de se transe. D'abord mécontente d'être dérangé en pleine béatitude, elle s'empressa de lire le message reçu lorsqu'elle découvrit le prénom de son homme inscrit sur le petit écran.

De : Neji

A : Sakura

Slt Kib' ! Ca y'est, je l'ai eu ! Mais à quel prix ? J'ai du lui dire que je l'aimais pour pouvoir me la faire ! Mon dieu ! C'est un putain de bon coup ! En tout cas j'ai gagné mon pari, tu me dois un restau ! A+ mec !

Le visage de Sakura reflétait un étrange vide. Une personne normale aurais hurlé, balancer le téléphone maudit contre le mur, éventrer les oreillers et plus encore. Mais nan, Sakura se tenait là, immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Avec une lenteur extrême, elle s'empara de ses vêtements et se revêtit. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle quitta la demeure de son cher et tendre.

Emmitouflée dans son écharpe, elle marchait dans la rue telle une âme en peine. Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle ne sentait pas le froid mordre ses pieds dans ses petits escarpins. Elle ne sentait pas non plus les perles glacée qui coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Ses pas la conduisaient au hasard dans les rues désertes de Konoha. Elle n'avait pas la moindre notion du temps, mais désormais tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Tout ce qui en avait venait de lui être arrache brusquement. Inconsciemment, elle arriva dans le petit parc où ils s'étaient vraiment rencontrés pour la première fois.

_Elle revenait de l'hôpital, où elle venait de finir son service de nuit. Il devait être dans les cinq heures du matin, et il faisait atrocement chaud pour un mois de juin. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme qui arrivait dans le sens opposé. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et la collision fut inévitable. Sous une pluie de feuilles volantes, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'émeraude contre l'opale. Le printemps contre l'hiver._

_« - Désolée Neji, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées je ne t'avais pas vu. »_

_« -Huum, pas grave. »_

_« - Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ? Si j'peux faire quelque chose … »_

_« - Oui tu peux. »_

_« -Que veux-tu ? »_

_« -Un diner. »_

_« -Un diner ? »_

_« -Un diner avec toi. »_

_« -Pardon ? Tu veux diner ? Et avec moi de surcroit ? Tu es sure de ne pas avoir pris un mauvais coup sur la tête par hasard ? »_

_« -Dine avec moi »_

_«- Neji, tu m'inquiètes là, je crois … »_

_«-Tu dois te faire pardonner de m'être rentré dedans de manière si peux délicate, tu dois accepter »_

_« -Bien, alors si je dois le faire pour réparer le mal que j'ai fais, j'accepte ! »_

_Suite à quoi, il lui avait décerné un charmant sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, et lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever. _

Ils s'étaient retrouver, et avaient diné. Puis ils avaient fini la soirée chez Sakura. Là-bas, ils avaient discuté toute la nuit, se découvrant, s'appréciant. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois cette semaine là, et finalement, ils s'étaient charmés et étaient devenus un couple. Un couple inconnu aux yeux de tous mais heureux malgré tout. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'ici. Pensant que le hasard avait joué un rôle privilégié dans leur rencontre et dans leur histoire en général. Mais en fait, tout ces moments étaient parfaitement prévus et orchestrés par Neji pour la faire tomber sous son charme et se servir d'elle. Etait-elle une si mauvaise personne pour mériter un tel traitement ? Elle ne savait plus, elle était totalement perdue.

Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, elle continuait de l'aimer. Bien que blessée, elle n'arrivait pas à le rendre entièrement responsable de son malheur. Elle culpabilisait, pensant que le problème venait d'elle. Aussi, elle décida de parler de tout cela avec Naruto. Lui qui était un homme serait capable de lui dire quels impaires elle avait commis et la manière dont elle devrait se faire pardonner pour pouvoir garder Neji à ses côtés. Elle partit donc en courant vers l'appartement de son meilleur ami, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il puisse l'aider, sinon elle ne se sentait pas la force de surmonter cette épreuve.

Après 10 minutes de course effrénée, elle arriva essoufflée devant la porte de Naruto. Essayant de récupérer une respiration normale, elle tendit la main en direction de la porte et frappa avec appréhension. Pas de réponse. Elle frappa donc à nouveaux, et toujours rien. La tristesse et le désespoir aidant, elle martela la pauvre porte de manière hystérique. Epuisée, elle fini par se laisser glisser contre le bois dur, anéanti par ses larmes. Où pouvait bien se trouver cet adorable abruti à six heures du matin ? C'est alors que la lumière se fit, Naruto lui avait dit qu'il allait passer la soirée chez Sasuke, il était donc fort probable qu'il y ait dormi et par conséquent qu'il y soit toujours.

Sakura se redressa avec difficulté et se remit à courir jusqu'au quartier des Uchiwa. Heureusement pour elle, celui-ci ne se trouvait pas bien loin de chez Naruto. En trois minutes elle arriva à destination. Alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte, elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était chez Sasuke, et qu'il était bien tôt pour le réveiller. Doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle s'empara de la poignée et entra.

La maison était vaste et silencieuse, exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Pendant un instant elle fit un nouveau voyage dans le passé. Il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'il était revenu, elle s'était trouver dans la demeure pour l'aider à s'y réinstallé. Enfin ca c'était la version officiel, enfaite il avait juste besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à remettre les pieds dans ce lieu maudit. Ce jour là, ils avaient beaucoup discuté, mettant tout au clair, et repartant sur de nouvelles bases. Maintenant la relation qu'ils entretenaient été semblable à celle qui l'unissait à Naruto. Pour autant, elle émettait toujours une petite réserve, ayant peur de l'embêté avec les futilités qui peuplaient sa vie, et donc elle se tournait vers Naruto lorsqu'elle avait besoin de se confier.

Alors qu'elle traversait la cuisine pour accéder au salon, où devait se trouver son ami, elle tomba nez à nez avec un Sasuke à moitié endormi qui venait de se servir un verre de lait. Sasuke laissa sa surprise s'exprimer au travers d'un subtil haussement de sourcils intrigué.

« -Ho, heu, pardon, je cherchais Naruto. »

« -Tu cherchais Naruto ? Chez moi ? »

« -Oui, huum, je viens de chez lui et il n'y est pas. »

« -Et puis-je savoir pourquoi, s'il n'est pas chez lui, il serait chez moi ? A six heures du mat en plus ? »

« -Hier il m'a dit qu'il passait la soirée chez toi, j'ai supposé qu'il avait dormis là »

« -Effectivement, il devait passer la soirée ici, mais quelqu'un lui a proposé une autre invitation, il a donc annulé et, par conséquent, ce n'est pas ici que tu pourras mettre la main sur lui. »

« -Et bien je suis désolée d'être entrée chez toi sans autorisation, je ne voulais pas te réveillé. Je sais que tu déteste être tiré de ton lit. » Un léger sourire moqueur vint fleurir sur ses lèvres à cette phrase.

« -Hn. »

« -Bon je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, à plus tard Sasuke »

« -Sakura ! Tu as pleuré. »

Alors qu'elle venait de tourner les talons, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine, cette phrase la figea sur place. Le temps sembla s'étirer à l'infini et graver cet instant dans l'histoire. Plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'est la respiration saccadée de Sakura. Le bruit que fit le verre de Sasuke lorsqu'il le reposa sur le comptoir en marbre de la cuisine, sortit Sakura de sa torpeur. Doucement, il glissa dans son dos, et s'empara avec délicatesse d'une de ses petites mains pour la retourner vers lui. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, il négligea sa main pour prendre son visage en coupe.

« - Parle-moi. »

S'en fut trop pour Sakura qui fondit une fois de plus en larmes dans les bras de son ami. Celui-ci fit glisser les bras de la jeune fille autour de son coup pour pouvoir la porter en toute sécurité. Alors qu'il se baissait pour la prendre dans ses bras comme l'aurait fait le prince charmant, il perçut au milieu de ses pleurs une étrange litanie.

« -Pardon … Pardon … Pardon … »

Devant la détresse de sa coéquipière, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Que s'était-il passé pour la mettre dans un état pareil ? Elle qui était devenue si forte. Il ne comprenait pas et il savait que s'il trouvait la personne responsable d'un tel chagrin, il la réduirait en miette bien avant d'avoir entendu ses excuses. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille, Sasuke avait tendance à se comporter de manière irrationnelle. Cogner d'abord, parler après. Perdu dans ses pensées, il gravit les marches menant à sa chambre. Pensant qu'elle devait d'abord se reposer avant d'entamer une discussion, il la posa sur son lit. Alors qu'il allait partir, il sentit la jeune femme le retenir auprès d'elle. Elle n'utilisa pas sa force légendaire, pour autant, il ne se détacha pas d'elle.

« -Reste avec moi, … s'il-te-plait … »

Attendrie par sa fragilité, il se glissa avec douceur à ses côtés, la serrant avec affection dans ses bras pour la réconforté. Apaisés par cet instant de tendresse inattendu, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Sasuke dans les vapes qui fit son apparition. Alors qu'il voulait se relevé, il sentit une masse pesée sur son bras gauche. Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers la source de la gêne, et rencontra une touffe de cheveux roses. Sakura ? Il prit cinq secondes pour remettre ses idées en place, et se souvenir pourquoi son amie se trouvait dans son lit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, onze heures, et estime qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair. Doucement, il se place face à ce petit ange qui repose tranquillement au creux de son bras. De sa main libre, il replace une mèche de ses cheveux, avant de lui caresser la joue pour la tirer de son sommeil.

« -Sakura … Réveille toi maintenant. »

« -huuum, pas tout de suite Neji »

Neji ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Une vague de jalousie s'empara de Sasuke et oppressa son cœur. Pourquoi avait-elle le prénom de cet imbécile à la bouche alors qu'elle était à peine réveillée. Il la secoua un peu plus brusquement pour laissait la jalousie s'extirpée de son corps.

« -Je m'appel Sasuke, et réveille toi ! »

Il tira sur son bras pour se dégagé, et sorti vivement du lit, direction la salle de bain. Tant d'impétuosité, acheva de réveiller la belle endormie. Pour elle aussi, le retour des souvenirs fut un peu confus. Mais lorsqu'enfin tout fut bien en place, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait préféré resté ignorante. Triste, elle chercha son téléphone des yeux, elle le trouva et fini par le lancer brutalement contre le mur en voyant les quinze appels en absences laissés par Neji. Comment ce salopard osait-il encore tenter d'intervenir dans sa vie ? Des larmes de fureur glissèrent sur ses joues.

Sasuke coupa l'eau et s'empara d'une serviette dont il fit un pagne. Manquant de glisser sur le carrelage mouillé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la découvrir sans dessus dessous ! Le sol était couvert de plumes qui devaient, il n'y a pas si longtemps, emplirent ses oreillers. Les deux malheureux cadres qui ornaient ses murs étaient désormais au sol et rependaient leurs bris de verres dans la pièce. Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait la pathétique créature qu'était devenue sa tendre amie. Une fois de plus, son muscle cardiaque se contracta de manière fortement douloureuse. Oubliant toute la rancœur qui l'avait habité quelques minutes au paravent il se précipita vers elle. Une fois de plus il la prit dans ses bras, et telle une mère qui console son petit, il la berça doucement tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

« -Sakura, Sakura, chut calme toi, là, tout va bien »

« -Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? J'ai mal Sasuke, pourquoi ca fait si mal ? POURQUOI ? »

« -Sakura, il faut que tu te calmes, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne m'explique pas clairement ce qui s'est passé »

« -C'est ma faute, tout est ma faute, ma faute, à moi. Tu ne peux pas m'aider, il faut qu'il me pardonne. Tu crois qu'il va le faire ? »

Sasuke était totalement démuni face à la détresse de son amie. Ses propos semblaient sans queue ni tête, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'origine de cette détresse si destructrice. Ne pouvant qu'en être un spectateur impuissant, il fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux : garder le silence, ce contentant d'être là pour l'épauler dans cette crise. Petit à petit, dans ce silence connivent, les larmes de Sakura se tarirent, mais ses mains ne relâchèrent leur étreinte sur les épaules de Sasuke. Alors qu'il prenait conscience de se geste, un immense sentiment de fierté s'empara de lui. Il savait que c'était mal, que son ami souffrait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Pour une fois il n'était pas responsable de son état et pouvait endosser le rôle du gentil. Il soupira d'aise et raffermit sa prise sur la taille fine de la petite fleur fragile qu'il tenait contre son cœur. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'orage était passé, laissant pour seuls vestiges deux émeraudes luisantes de peine et de culpabilité. Sakura prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et se confia.

« - Avant de tout te raconter, je voudrais m'excuser. Tu n'aurais pas du faire les frais de ma peine, et j'ai totalement péter un câble, alors je t'en pris pardonne moi ! »

Sasuke glissa ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille pour lui relever la tête. Forçant leurs regards à se croiser.

«- Ne t'excuse pas, ne t'excuse jamais de souffrir. Tu n'en ais pas responsable. Et puis, de toute façon je voulais refaire la déco. »

« -Tu es gentil, heureusement que tu es là. Vraiment je ne m'attendais pas à vivre ce genre de moment avec toi, et c'est plutôt agréable, enfin aussi agréable que peut l'être un moment difficile. »

« -Hn, c'est rien. »

« -Alors, hum, enfaite ça fait six mois que Neji et moi sortons ensemble. Enfin, que moi je sortais avec lui et que lui se fout de moi. Tu vas sans doute me trouver ridicule, mais, nous n'avions encore jamais couché ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrivais pas être assez à l'aise pour le faire avec lui. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'était pas le premier que ce fut plus simple ! Enfin bref, ce soir alors que nous étions proches de le faire, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Et j'y ai cru, pauvre idiote que je suis, j'y ai cru ! Alors nous l'avons fait, ce fut une merveilleuse nuit mais je ne sais pas si elle en valait la peine finalement. Ce matin quand je me suis éveillée il était déjà parti, alors bien sur j'ai pris peur. Un simple petit mot scotché sur la porte de sa chambre m'a rassurée, mais j'ai bien vite déchanté. Mon portable a sonné, c'était un message de lui. Sauf que ce message ne m'était pas destiné … »

Un nouveau sanglot vint l'empêcher de respirer alors qu'elle se remémorait cette instant on ne peut plus difficile. Après avoir repris plusieurs fois sa respiration afin de pouvoir continuer sa triste histoire jusqu'au bout, elle continua faiblement.

« -Il a du faire une fausse manip ou je ne sais quoi, mais les fait son là. Salut Kib' … je l'ai eue … sacré bon coup … tu me dois un restau … Je n'en revenais simplement pas ! Tout semblait n'être qu'une horrible farce. S'il-te-plait, dis-moi, Sasuke, dis-moi, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

La rage qui monta en Sasuke en cet instant sembla l'incendier de l'intérieur, détruisant toute raison sur son passage. Son silence inquiéta Sakura, sa stupidité envers Neji était-elle aussi flagrante ? Doucement, elle essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de Sasuke, mais celui-ci raffermi sa prise, la serrant encore plus fort contre lui. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait à la faire entrée en lui tellement cette étreinte était profonde. Doucement, dans un murmure, la tête dans le creux de son coup, il lui répondit. Son souffle provoqua de délicats frissons à Sakura.

« -Ne redit jamais çà, idiote ! Jamais ! Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il t'a fait. Sa voix tremblait de rage, surtout lorsqu'il prononça le « il ». C'est juste impardonnable de s'être servi de toi de cette façon ! Ne te sens pas coupable je t'en pris, ne le laisse pas avoir encore plus de pouvoir sur toi. Il ne doit pas détruire le merveilleux être que tu es. Maintenant, tu vas aller prendre un bon bain chaud, te reposer et moi je vais aller dire de mots à une certaine personne, et après on ira retrouver Naruto pour se faire une petite soirée tranquilles, juste tous les trois qu'en dis tu ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu blesses Neji …

-Quoi ? Nan, Sakura tu ne peux pas me demander de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte !

-Non, ne t'en fais je ne cherche pas à prendre sa défense, je veux juste régler cette histoire par moi-même, c'est tout !

-Très bien, mais si je trouve que tu as été trop gentille, j'en rajouterais une couche. Il est temps que tout Konoha sache que si on touche à un seul de tes cheveux, ca va mal se passer ! »

Une fois de plus, il glissa son index son le menton de la fleur pour qu'elle le regarde. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude brillaient encore de l'éclat des larmes qu'elle avait versé. Délicatement, il passa ses pouces sur ses joues pour essuyer les sillons salés qui les maculaient.

« -Je ne veux plus jamais te voir aussi détruite pour un homme qui ne le mérite pas, et je m'en assurerais personnellement. »

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, il l'entraina dans un baiser emplit de passion et de délice. Celui-ci mettant fin à la souffrance de la trahison et ouvrant leur vie sur un futur commun.

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Un ptite review ? I need you ! A très bientôt ! _

_Bisous Bisous No"_


End file.
